Marion Blacktyde
"I have lived. I have loved. I have lost. My heart is heavy, and my bones are tired, but I will march ever on. I will march ever on..." Name: Marion Blacktyde Titles: '''Queen of the Iron Islands, Lady Reaper, Lady Blacktyde / Greyjoy '''Age: 28 (Post timeskip) Alias: The Ironess, The Woman King Culture: Ironborn Allegiances: House Blacktyde, House Greyjoy Marital Status: Married to Lord Greyjoy Children: Orion, Cyrus, Bjorn, Bellona Player: '''Maddie '''Status: Character Retired Appearance & Personality Marion has medium-length, dark brown hair. It seems eternally tousled by the sea breezes she so loves. The smell of salt constantly clings to her, as a reminder of home. She is of medium height and curvaceous build - ample chested, with wide hips, strong legs, and well-toned arms. Marion's skin is fair and covered in freckles from time spent on a ship with the sun bearing down upon her. Shapely brows sit atop sharp brown eyes, rarely giving any inkling as to what she is thinking. Ruthless in battle and an adept commander, Marion is known as the 'Ironess' for a reason. Fearless, intimidating, and bold above all, Marion has a way of inspiring the respect (willing or otherwise) of those around her. Despite her untouchable demeanour, Marion does enjoy a good jest, and a round of strong ale. Outwardly, Marion appears to be one of the more reasonable, moral Ironborn - most would regard she and Horrus as the 'diplomats' of the family; though Marion plays this façade well. Beneath lies a volatile, festering lust for power. She has no qualms with extinguishing an entire House from the eye of the world, if the need arises. None have been able to crack her mask to see this side of her - for that is forged of iron, too. Marion is far, far more cunning than she seems. History Born and raised on the Iron Islands, Marion lives in her family's ancestral seat of Blacktyde, north of Orkmont. She lived a relatively normal life, as one would expect of a noble-born - she was tutored in lore and history, and the different houses of the land. However, being Ironborn, she was also taught about ships and seafaring, raiding, and naval warfare. Marion started her combat training from the age of seven, and proved to be a natural with an axe. She trained hard every day with the castle's Master at Arms and her Father's soldiers. Marion, as a child, was rather cheeky - always stealing sweets from the kitchens, playing with the kennel's dogs, and generally acting like a little devil. She had a habit of toddling onto the ships her Father and Uncles commanded, and climbing up to the crow's nests, or running all over the deck - it became enough of a bother that every other week, Marion would be slung over the shoulder of one of her Father's men, giggling like mad, and dumped back in her chambers. However, at the age of eight, Marion's entire world was turned upside down. Marion's mother, Maraena, was brutally beaten and murdered by her father, and her body tossed into the sea. Marion remembers the funeral vividly --- Maraena's pallid, swollen corpse, staring up at her with dead, milk-white eyes. She begged her mother to come back, yet her pleas were met only with a solemn silence, and an Uncle's arm around her shoulders. Marion has hated her father ever since, and mourns the loss of her mother to this day. Few things are capable of bringing Marion to tears, but the memories of her mother are just too painful to bear. At the age of fifteen, Marion had a ship commissioned by Blacktyde's shipwright. The following year, she became the Captain of her own longship, the Stormwraith. The Stormwraith's hull and deck were both painted black, with grey sails. The figurehead of her ship was a woman veiled in sheer cloth, with a gold-painted crown atop her head. Recent Events Much has changed since the Ironborn were first ordered by King Hoare to investigate the Riverlands. The ebbing tides of time have polarized and shaped Marion from a cocky, arrogant young woman into the ambitious, ruthless commander she is today. She has become the voice of reason for her family; in part, to protect them from their own (often short-sighted and reckless) plans, and to lull others into believing she is more diplomatic than the rest of her "savage" family. During the timeskip, Marion married the Head of House Greyjoy. Though he is twice her age, Marion found her husband to be rather comely, and mostly agreeable. She has an odd fondness for Lord Greyjoy, despite it all. The pair got along relatively well, and Marion bore him two sons, Orion and Cyrus, pleasing him greatly. There are some loving moments between them, but these are usually well away from prying eyes. Exiled from their homeland, Marion wishes for nothing more than to return home. She grows weary of the Riverlands, and longs for the lull of the sea and stone. In the most recent meeting at Seaguard, Aaron was slain by the volley of arrows from Mallister's archers, instigated by a vicious brawl with Lord Drumm, whom had only just killed Marion's estranged Uncle, Torstein, with a single blow. In the quiet moments following the bloody exchange, Marion looked over her Father's corpse, riddled with arrows. The Iron Giant, brought low. A moment of stillness passed, before the smallest of smirks tugged at the corners of Marion's lips. Her Father was dead. At long last, the brute, the tyrant, the murderer was felled. It was not done by her own hand, but her Mother - Maraena - was, at last, avenged. And Blacktyde was hers. The war against King Hoare has reached its peak. The forces of the Riverlands have banded together to launch an assault on the Iron Fleet in Ironman's Bay. Marion commanded the rear guard, entering into a fierce warfare against Hoare's fleet. Despite being all odds, Marion's commands rang true and strong, and her men followed each with furious conviction. This was not just a battle for the Riverlands, this was their passage home. This was revenge. The battle was bloody and long, fraught with danger, death and destruction --- but, it seemed that the Drowned God favoured the Blacktyde forces. They emerged victorious in their bout, decimating Hoare's rear forces. A Kingsmoot was called upon Nagga's Hill at Old Wyk. Winning the support of many of the Houses of the Iron Islands, Marion won a something of a Cadmean victory, and claimed the Seastone Chair. It was her choices that drove one of her Uncles, Caylus Blacktyde, to leave the lands of Westeros. Marion now reigns as Queen of the Iron Islands. The End As Queen, Marion hopes to bring peace and prosperity to her people, encouraging trade, mining, and industry. She wants nothing more than to see her people crawl out of the depths of poverty and into an age of plenty. Marion instates a law allowing female Ironborn children to inherit lands, titles, and wealth, just like their brothers. Marion eventually gives birth to twins by Lord Greyjoy. She names the boy Bjorn, in honour of Grit, and the girl, Bellona. She holds a lavish public funeral for the man she saw as her "real" father, telling the tales of his deeds to her kinsmen, and commending the heroic Grit of Riptyde to the halls of the Drowned God. She often invites Saga, Grit's widow, and their son, Aethel, to visit as honoured guests. She also goes to visit them from time to time in the Riverlands. Not a day goes by where Marion does not miss Grit. She mourns him until the end of her days. The Ironess' children eventually grow into fine adults, just like their mother. Orion, the eldest, shows great aptitude for warfare. Keeping true to a promise made to House Drumm, Cyrus marries a woman of House Hoare when he comes of age. Cyrus is rather scholarly for an Ironborn, and takes to politics and intrigue easily. Bjorn, being raised with the stories of his namesake, turns out to be much like Grit. He is steadfast and firm, and takes a position in his own Mother's Queensguard upon his sixteenth nameday. Bjorn and Grit's son, Aethel, are good friends. Bellona grows into an exceptionally capable fighter, hungry for adventure and knowledge. Marion is no longer the woman she once was. There is a distance and emptiness in her eyes that never fades; her gaze is a thousand leagues away, searching for that which is gone. Marion is plagued with a deep depression for the rest of her life. It is said that she often spends hours staring at the stars at night, whispering to the dark. The servants often hear her utter one name: Ellaria. Marion rules the Iron Islands with a stability and aptitude not seen for hundreds of years. Her punishments to the deserving are brutal and swift, and her justice unwavering. Loved by the people for her ability to rule and command, Marion's name is praised by all. Remarkably, she lives to become old and grey, with her eldest son inheriting her crown and Ruined Wake. Orion takes after Marion's example, and continues her legacy. In the year of her sixty-fourth nameday, Marion, armed with axe and shield, and dressed in the old armour of her youth, stood by the seashore one night, when the moon was full. As the tales go, it is said that Marion prayed one last time to the Drowned God, before slowly walking into the sea, never to be seen again. Marion greeted death like an old friend, relieved to finally be with the people she loved once more. This was the story of the Marion Blacktyde, the Woman King. Relationships Aaron Blacktyde Marion's relationship with her father is a complex one. She does not doubt that he would have preferred a trueborn son - something that constantly bothers her, though remains a secret from Aaron. She firmly believes he has never - nor will ever - love her as a Father should. Marion has grown to despise her Father more and more, especially for the murder of her Mother, Maraena, during Marion's childhood. Marion is determined to become the Head of House, as she believes her Father will only doom them to die out. Victarion Blacktyde Victarion is someone Marion respects. She cares for him deeply, being her favourite Unlce, and appreciates his faith in her commanding prowess and as the future of the House. Marion can and will seek to keep Victarion safe, in any way she can. It can be said that Victarion is the only one of her family that Marion truly likes. She has the utmost trust in him. Caylus Blacktyde Marion and Caylus do not often see eye to eye. As a child, she enjoyed his stories of the Drowned God, and what he would teach her of the sea. She has since grown up, and has not been close to Caylus since then. There are moments, however, when Caylus is still able to make Marion smile; such as the time when Albrecht Gaunt saw fit to threaten Marion in front of him, and was promptly headbutted by the Iron Tide. Grit Initially, Marion had hired Grit as a sellsword and bodyguard to replace her first mate. Said first mate had been savagely beaten within an inch of his life after trying to steal Grit's drink. Noticing his potential, Marion took an immediate interest, and contracted him to join her crew. Not one to turn down a reliable source of coin (and heads to crack), Grit showed up at the docks the very next morning to board the Stormwraith. Marion and Grit have grown to show a deep and wholehearted respect of one another. The pair have cultivated an unwavering trust like no other. It had become more than simply a contract - Marion had inspired Grit's dedication to stay with her and protect her permanently. For his services, Grit was awarded a ship and Knighthood, and joined the Drowned Faith. Unbeknownst to everyone (even the Blacktydes) Marion and Grit have slept together once or twice. Although it was something both of them enjoyed, ultimately, the two decided that their feelings towards one another were more platonic and familial. Marion believes Grit to be the Father she never had, and Grit treats her as a surrogate daughter. Marion loves Grit very dearly, and cherishes her time with him. Some Ironmen joke that Marion's shadow isn't herself, it's Grit. Everywhere she goes, Grit follows. Ellaria Sanguineous Over the past moons, Marion and Ellaria have grown to become close friends; or, so they would have one believe. In truth, their connection runs far deeper than friendship - something that initially began as attraction has risen to become love. Marion finds it difficult to be away from Ellaria for too long, quietly pining after the woman she loves. Being beside Ellaria are some of the times when Marion is the most happy. It was after Marion's near-fatal infection that Ellaria had confessed her love to Marion, and she had shared the same sentiments. Ellaria had stayed by her bedside for the duration of Marion's recovery - which, of course, she had been most grateful for. There are precious few people Marion would die for, but Ellaria is one of them. Ellaria Sanguineous was the only one that Marion truly, deeply romantically loved. Ellaria was her world, and always would be. Asher Sanguineous Marion considers Asher to be one of her closest friends. The two often share stories, jests, and many drinks. Asher and Marion hold many similarities, and it has drawn them together. Marion and Asher speak often of sailing the world, and of all the adventures they've had. There has been a slight spark of something between them, though it was never truly brought to the surface, until the gathering at Seaguard. Quotes Quotes By: * "I would swallow my own blood before I swallowed my pride." '' * ''"I am the sea, my Lord. When I bleed, the world shall drown." '' * ''"A man once told me he wished I would give him my heart... I cut his chest open and gave him his instead." Quotes About: * "I thought all Ironborn were straight forward, it's possible she's just proven me wrong... We shall see next month." -'' Raaf Heimdell, after noticing Marion may have tricked two Dornish folk into kidnapping themselves. * ''"Marion is too much like her mother. Maraena was powerhungry too, it was her downfall. We will keep Marion safe, so she doesn't end up like her mother" - Caylus to Horrus * "Why the previous Lord Commanders didn't allow women on the Wall is beyond me. I could man a keep with the likes of Marion and never doubt the Wall would be stronger for it." - Aegon Velaryon * "Marion is unexpectedly and delightfully brilliant- the Blacktyde are lucky to have her." - Aelinor Sanguineous * "I don't hide my disregard towards the Ironborn, but if I have to speak civil to any of them Marion has proven more educated and knows more about how to socialize than the rest of them. She seems to be a capable woman, a woman not to be trifled with." Josephine Lannister Heimdell * "I hope the might of the sea has learned to respect my mettle." - Raaf Heimdell after the Battle of Hag's Mire. * "I see her as the only hope for House Blacktyde to survive, and not for her exemplary skills as a commander in battle." - Raaf Heimdell * "You may forgive me, Marion. But from your wounds, I won't. Those wounds were mine to wear, I should have protected you better," Grit to a dying Marion, a number of weeks after the Battle of Hag's Mire. Conversations: * "An Ironborn is naked without his armour!" - ''Marion * ''"So where's yours?" - Raaf Heimdell * "When you come asking for help, I answer, yet when I press you for answers, you hide behind your title. I may not be by blood, but don't take me for a fool!" - Grit in an argument with Marion. * Marion: "If we should die at war, Asher, I am truly glad to have known you." || Asher: "And I'm glad to have known you. You're the best and smartest Ironborn I've ever met." - a sincere exchange between Marion and Asher at Seaguard Family * Lord Aaron Blacktyde - Father (Deceased) * Lady Maraena Harlaw - Mother (Deceased) * Victarion Blacktyde - Uncle * Maester Horrus - Uncle (Deceased) * Caylus Blacktyde - Uncle * Maester Torstein - Estranged Uncle * Larwin Blacktyde - Cousin, on the Wall * Orion Greyjoy - Firstborn Son * Cyrus Greyjoy - Secondborn Son * Bjorn Greyjoy - Thirdborn Son * Bellona Greyjoy - Firstborn Daughter Goals Marion desires power above all. There's nothing she wouldn't do to get it. It is her greatest ambition to become the Queen of the Iron Islands - although she realises this is an unlikely and far-fetched dream, it is one that lingers amid her daydreams. In the meantime, she'll settle for dominion over the Riverlands. Soundtrack & Inspirations * Sverker - Corvus Corax * Ironborn - Stormwarrior * Black Sails Theme - Bear McCreary * I'm Shipping Up To Boston - Dropkick Murphys * The unholy melding of Euron and Asha Greyjoy * Yennefer (The Witcher) * Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft) Category:Characters Category:Signature Characters